flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Jinyu
Julia Jinyu (ジュリア・ジンユ?, Juria jin'yu) is a character from FLCL Progressive and an extraterrestrial, and is Haruko Haruhara's other half. She becomes the maid for Hidomi Hibajiri's family and her protector from extraterrestrial dangers. Profile Julia Jinyu seems determined to protect Mabase's residents from Haruhara, who she calls "Raharu", and Medical Mechanica. It is possible that she has ties to the Galactic Space Police Brotherhood like her, too. Jinyu largely serves as a protector to Hidomi and friends during the series, as well as Haruko's other half and, subsequently, a big thorn in her side. She recognizes Haruko's feelings due to once being a part of her, and is therefore able to get to her in a way that other characters never have. She helps Haruko briefly see the futility of her chase of Atomsk, though the love kindling in both of them drives them to leave Mabase separately once he escapes. Personality Jinyu is akin to a more mature and serious version of Haruko. She is genuinely kind and supportive, exemplified by her behavior around Hidomi. She is Haruko’s responsible side and most likely carries Haruko’s suppressed emotions, such as a hidden love for Atomsk. She is concerned for the feelings of others and wants to do what is right, exemplified by her desire to keep Atomsk free, persuading Haruko to join her instead of selfishly pursuing Atomsk's power and warning Hidomi to watch out for Haruko. Appearance Jinyu has red eyes, long, spiky white hair in a ponytail, vertical red stripes over her eyes and black, finger-less gloves. She has a darker skin complexion than Haruko. She wears a green tube top under a short, lavender jacket, and a white belt with a silver, heart-shaped belt buckle. She wears unique sunglasses with a black tint and an orange, slightly V-shaped rim. She wears black leggings and white boots with horizontal purple stripes on the top. She occasionally has a cigarette in her mouth. She can cover herself in a mysterious, glowing blue aura, similar to Naota and Haruko’s red auras with Atomsk’s power. It is possible that she also uses his power due to her being a part of Haruko. When she works at the café, she wears a French maid outfit cut off at her upper thigh. Story Jinyu watches over the city of Mabase at the beginning of Progressive and tests Hidomi's N.O. power by hitting her with her car. Learning of Hidomi's abilities, as well as taking an emphatic note of the headphones she wears, Jinyu decides to become her family's housekeeper. She quickly sees the need for her experience as Medical Mechanica and Haruko begin causing trouble for the residents of Mabase with N.O. channels, finding herself going head-to-head with the various robots they bring forth. As she gets closer to Hidomi and Hidomi learns more about Haruko, Jinyu reveals that she was once flying through space with Atomsk, whom she seems to admire greatly, but was "abandoned" by him for being too weak to keep up. It is later revealed that she is the other half of Haruko, meaning that they're part of the same person, with Jinyu being the voice of reason who wants to protect Atomsk from having his freedom robbed. Haruko, on the other hand, is the brash half, searching for him so she can to absorb his power again. This leads to the two being irreconcilably conflicted and Haruko battles Jinyu, most likely refusing to join her in order to let her gain dominance while fused. Haruko attacks Jinyu in an attempt to devour her. Jinyu lets her guard down and is ultimately defeated and absorbed back into Haruko, but she accepts her fate and acknowledges that while she and Haruko are one and the same being, they are truly different. Afterwards, Haruko's pink hair is restored and she inherits Jinyu's red eyes. Haruko's belly also expands quite noticeably, possibly indicating that Jinyu has not been fully absorbed and may even be resisting her absorption. In either case, Haruko's stomach eventually recedes back to normal, seeming to indicate that Jinyu has been fully absorbed. Jinyu is once again set free when Haruko and Hidomi kiss Canti when he has Atomsk absorbed in him. She is freed when Haruko attempts to absorb Atomsk's power, which causes her to split from Haruko. However, this time is different, as Atomsk ends up bonding with Jinyu instead, and hugs Haruko before leaving her body. Jinyu then comforts a frustrated and emotionally hurt Haruko. Powers She has abilities similar to Haruko's, including a supernatural vehicle to control, a powerful white guitar which allows flight, and superhuman abilities. In episode 4, she lifted her car and could cover herself in a mysterious blue aura, similar to Naota’s and Haruko’s reddish auras when they used Atomsk’s power. She is equal in strength to Haruko, only losing to her because she let her guard down. It is possible that she and Haruko both contain parts of Atomsk’s power from when they split, as Eye Patch stated during her fight with Haruko that it is the Pirate King’s power. Items Guitar She seemed to have Naota’s guitar when she and Haruko split, but it changed to resemble Haruko’s bass. The new model is, more specifically, similar to a Fender Jazzmaster guitar. Vehicle She drives a Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible that functions similar to that of Haruko’s Vespa. It is unknown where, when or how she obtained it, but it can transform into different forms, such as a robot, medical station, etc., and has the ability to fly. Relations Haruko Haruhara Jinyu is a part of Haruko's being that split off from her when she attempted to absorb Atomsk's power. She always addresses her as Raharu and says she is her. In contrast to Haruko's more brash and reckless personality, Jinyu is the relatively calmer voice of reason who wishes to protect Mabase and Atomsk. This has resulted in the two frequently coming into conflict as Jinyu attempts to stop Haruko's selfish ambitions. The two are not beyond cooperation, however, as seen when Jinyu worked with Haruko to fight against Medical Mechanica. However, after another one of Jinyu's attempts to persuade Haruko against pursuing Atomsk, Haruko decides she can no longer tolerate her existence after constantly being asked to join her. Haruko ends up battling Jinyu to gain dominance over their fusion, but Jinyu lets her guard down, and ends up being devoured and absorbed back into Haruko's body. Jinyu is once again set free when Haruko and Hidomi kiss an Atomsk-absorbed Canti. She is freed when Haruko attempts to absorb Atomsk's power, which causes her to split from Haruko. However, this time is different, as Atomsk ends up bonding with Jinyu briefly instead before leaving Earth. In FLCL Alternative, Haruko has pink hair and yellow eyes again, as well as wearing her hair up in a manner similar to Jinyu, suggesting she and Jinyu merged again. From this point on, it's also noticeable that Haruko is far more helpful than she's ever been when it comes to a protagonist, suggesting that Jinyu's traits perhaps dominated their fusion for a time. Atomsk Jinyu claims to love Atomsk. Since she is Haruko's other half, she is most likely the side that loves Atomsk, whereas Haruko is the side obsessed with wanting his power. In any case, she consistently works towards protecting Atomsk and allowing him to run free. Anyone who tries to take away his freedom, she will consider an enemy, including her counterpart. Hidomi Hibajiri Jinyu tried to kill Hidomi at first, seeing her as a potential N.O. channel candidate for Haruko to exploit due to her ability to overflow. Ever since then, however, Jinyu has taken the initiative to protect Hidomi from Haruko or whatever other threats that seek to harm her. She gave advice to Hidomi about her attitude towards the world and what it could cause. She also worked briefly as a staff member for Hinae's café. Ko Ide Ide has only a few interactions with Jinyu, mainly due to his involvement with Hidomi. She saved his life a few times and healed him briefly after he received bad injuries as a result of Haruko's meddling with Hidomi. Jinyu doesn't want Ide around Haruko as she's very dangerous for him, much like she is with Hidomi. Hinae Hibajiri Jinyu tried to kill her daughter, Hidomi, in front of her then drove off after warning her about her daughter and Haruko. She later became a maid for Hinae's café to make up for the trouble, though she spent a large amount of that time protecting Hidomi from Haruko instead. Gallery FLCLProArt.png FLCLproOfficialArt.png FLCL Progressive poster.jpeg Community-header-background Mm-logo.png Junkyard.png FreebieHoney004.jpg FreebieHoney002.png StoneSkipping005.png StoneSkipping002.jpg LooPQR004.png FLCLPro111.png Mm-interior1.png Jinyu’s_blue_aura.png LooPQR_Jinyu_trying_to_get_out_of_Hidomi’s_head_1.png LooPQR_Jinyu_trying_to_get_out_of_Hidomi’s_head_2.png LooPQR_Jinyu_ready_to_fight_.png FLCLPro114.png Jinyu coming out of Haruko.png Jinyu N.O. bump.png Mm-interior3.png LooPQR002.png FLCLPro112.png LooPQR003.png LooPQR008.png Haruko eats Jinyu.png Trivia *She drives a 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible. Its license plate's jurisdiction is labeled "Soybean 500" (Japanese: 大豆500, Daizu Gohyaku) and the serial number is labeled "24-24" (Japanese: nishi-nishi). 24 in Japanese is considered an unlucky number, as it is a homophone of "two deaths" (Japanese: 二死, nishi), and is not normally used for license plates. *Since Jinyu is half of Haruko, there is a possibility that Julia Jinyu is just a name that she made up on the fly to differentiate herself from the side of Haruko that she calls Raharu. *Jinyu's age was not given, but Raharu's was. Since they're parts of the same person, they're most likely the same age. Raharu claims to be 16, as questionable as that may be, so Jinyu likely is as well. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Progressive Category:Principal Characters